1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a striding exerciser having a resistive device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several typical striding exercisers have been developed U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,200 to Hix, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,585 to Dalebout, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,443 to Dalebout et al. are three examples of the exercisers. However, some of the typical striding exercisers comprise a complicated configuration that may not be easily manufactured and assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional striding exercisers.